


What A Bright Time

by NidoranDuran



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina have a Christmas party for just the three of them. No monsters, no heroic plumbers, just three ladies, some egg nog, some mistletoe, and some completely shameless indulgences. Anonymous commission.





	What A Bright Time

"How do we handle mistletoe if there's three of us?" Rosalina asked, looking up with flush cheeks at the mistletoe hanging over the doorway, fighting off a giggle fit as the tipsy space queen looked toward Peach and Daisy, uncertain what to do with this development.

"Do we take turns kissing each other?" Daisy asked, chewing her bottom lip, head swaying back and forth a little bit as she leaned herself against both royals to help her stay upright.

Peach shook her head. "No, we have to kiss together. We'll figure it out." Her hands grabbed at both women, very abrupt and sudden in the way that she pulled them into her kiss, a very hungry show of affection built around something urgent and intense, very shameless in its intent to get the two beautiful women upon her. There wasn't any reason for Peach to hide it as her tongue pushed boldly forward, meting lips and confused, clumsy tongues in the process, nobody sure how to feel out the situation and deal with the idea of actually locking lips and making out with three people involved at once.

For Christmas, Peach decided she didn't want to deal with any nonsense, any stress, any people who were going to cause trouble or even hint at the possibility of trouble. She didn't even really want Mario or Luigi to be around, not even sure they would get into any trouble but worried they were going to be reminders of trouble. No, instead it would be all about the girls, three royals getting together to share a nice meal and some good times. A girls' night with way too much egg nog that was way more alcoholic than it probably should have been, and there was really just no way to be braced for any of what was suddenly upon them.

The girls were all varying levels of tipsy enough to not really have any inhibitions or hesitations left. They acted without thinking, each of them getting the same idea roughly in time with one another as hands reached out, Rosalina grabbing both princesses' butts while Peach went for their breasts and Daisy split the difference on Peach's chest and Rosalina's ass. It added to the messy heat of a kiss already very much removed from control or sense, an overburdened mess of frustration leaving everyone pushing shamelessly forward, letting the pleasures comes to them for as weird and as tense as they were.

Who made the first move? Nobody really knew for sure, all that mattered was how it was Daisy who ended up with her dress off, Rosalina spreading her legs out and diving for her pussy with her hungry lisp while Peach grabbed one of her breasts and began to suck on her perky nipple, throwing the brunette completely out of focus and out of sync, as she ended up backed against the wall in the little space between rooms they had ended up in, two beautiful blondes hitting her hard with their aggressions and with hungers hot enough to throw her completely for a loop. She it happen, happily settling back against the wall and welcoming all of this abrupt and aggressive attention.

Rosalina went for Daisy's pussy with a relentless kind of hunger, sloppily making out with her slick folds, very aggressive and fierce in the way she shoved forward and let her own shameless indulgences show off exactly what she was about. The hunger she showed Daisy was as unchained and reckless as Rosalina could really muster, pushing her tight against the wall as she dove in and had her fun with a very single-minded and chaotic sort of purpose, one perfect for proving exactly what she was all about. At least, what Rosalina was all about when she had enough drink in her to let her get completely unruly and aggressive in her pursuit of raw pleasure.

Not that Peach held back very much either, as the blonde princess went all out on the puffy nipples topping Daisy's wonderful breasts. With a marked lack of shame or worry, she sucked aggressively on her tits, showing off something reckless and driven, something that resorted to raw surrender and a pure sense of affection. Long had Peach wished for the chance to lavish Daisy's amazing chest like this, and now she finally had the means, excuse, and opportunity to do it, throwing all her attention to working up a swelling heat within her best friend, very much aware Rosalina's feverish oral was likely more responsible for all of the pleasure than she was, but it was still something well worth the pleasure swelling up through her.

Without any real kind of hesitation or worry, Daisy moaned her way through this mess, hips rocking, pleasure swelling hotter and needier within her as her body succumbed to the excitement and let the team of Peach and Rosalina bring her to a strong, drunk, overwhelming orgasm. The kind that had her hips rocking and shivering, an ache of pure need pulsing through her body as Daisy gave herself up completely to the pleasure, holding absolutely nothing back in the way she opened herself to this heat, unraveling a little bit under the pressure of being touched like this, of the ravenous affection they praised her with. She came and she came hard, moaning out in shivering, confused bliss as she felt her lips seized by Peach again, a tongue pushing its way into her mouth and hands tugging her body down to the floor.

Daisy just came, and she had to pay them back now, something she was happy to do as she watched the blondes shed their dresses and descend upon her. Rosalina took her place atop Daisy's face, sitting down on it and grinding her slick pussy up against lips eager to repay the favour and show the woman who had devoured her pussy so desperately the exact same treatment and affection, while Peach took a different approach in grabbing hold of Daisy's legs and getting herself wedged in between them, pressing her pussy in tight against Daisy's and starting to scissor her as aggressively as she could with only one very direct and very shameless goal in mind, and a goal that Daisy was happy to help meet.

Everything in the hazy rush of the moment took a sudden turn of the crazed and the molten, as pleasure throbbed through their bodies together. It wasn't all about Daisy as the focus of attention now; Daisy was giving back to Rosalina shamelessly and finding mutual pleasure with Peach, something that had everyone moaning and clutching one another in tight, needy pushes into bliss. The kinds of pleasure that a trio of drunk royals enjoying a Christmas party gone horribly awry could have gotten into. They were happy to share this mess together, happy to touch and to indulge without hesitation, letting the pleasure speak for itself and embracing their most succinct and fervid desires without shame.

"I've waited so long for this," Peach confessed as she worked quicker and firmer, keeping the pace in her firm and aggressive tribbing with Daisy. "I hope I'm not the only one!" Her hands caressed Daisy's legs as she watched Rosalina ride her face with some rather firm and broad motions, showing off a senseless and pointed push forward that flaunted just how far gone she was ready to get, flaunting a chaotic push into desire and want powerful enough to leave no doubt in her mind that this pleasure was truly overwhelming everyone. There was nothing to hold them back now, nothing to calm their thoughts or quell their aching desires. In unison, they discovered bliss together, and let nothing stop them.

Rosalina let slip a brazen, rumbling moan of, "I know I have." Nobody had asked her, but Rosalina didn't really care. She pressed boldly forward, rocking quicker, indulging as much as she could in the delight of Daisy's lovely, obedient mouth servicing her pussy. Every lick and caress of the tongue lapping at her folds helped bring the queen closer toward the pleasure and relief she needed, help her find something very sensible and focused, driven by confident understanding and a real understanding of how to deal with all these pressures. She'd given Daisy everything, and now to feel the fervid return of hungry oral attention paid to her pussy was an absolute dream.

All of the pleasure throbbing between them, sending bliss coursing through their bodies and overwhelming their dizzy minds, made for something so powerful and blissful that nobody was ready to contain themselves. The drink royal lets their moans out hot and shameless as the pleasures throbbed through them, twisting and aching under the mess of raw excitement that overwhelmed them now. Surges of raw, pulsating ecstasy left everyone indulgent and glowing as they came, moaning each others' names in clumsy and hazy surrender, acceptance of the situation upon them and a desire to continue indulging harder, needier, and hotter in everything they did without any real sense of wanting to stop.

Drawing in close together again, the messy meeting of tongues sloppily upon one another again was something so relentless and chaotic that nobody really knew how to deal with it all, but they were hap to press on, throwing away all sense and allowing their raw sensations and desires to take hold of them, to keep everyone moving and pressing on hard, embracing something so wanton and so needy that everything just kind of happened. As they did so, fingers reached between each others' legs, clumsily accepting the pulse of raw excitement and want that began to take hold of them firmly. There was no holding back now, no resisting the pulse of something brilliant that held onto them now. Everything was just so incredible and so twisted, the pulse of heat growing hotter and harder as they let it all go.

The egg nog helped make sure there was as a certain kind of insanity to the way they moved. Clumsy fingers didn't move with much sense of certainty to composure in the midst of this whole mess, struggling to really find any sense of understanding or control. Amid pumping and fumbling caresses against needy, sensitive clits, the women were very much lost to the chance to press on and do all they could just to feel one another up, showing off something very reckless and twisted, a swell of something so enticing and so overwhelming that they just had to let it all happen, had to give up to all of this mess.

Three-way kisses were probably sloppy and clumsy on a normal and clear day. With plenty of alcohol and grinding, needy lust greasing the wheels? It was a wonder the royals could really get themselves under control at all as they let this pressure overwhelm them all, let the pressures build and shudder under the pulse of something that felt so weird and so intense that nobody really knew how to get things back under control. Fingers moved with such aimless and clumsy desperation that the trio just let it happen, accepting the pressure and the haze upon them, doing everything they could to satisfy the cravings overwhelming them. Without any hesitation or worry, they threw themselves into the chance to indulge, lost to the pleasures winding them up and the hazy pulse of pure need driving them forward into something relentless and twisted, hunger and need overwhelming their thoughts and their better judgment, leaving only single-minded purpose left for them.

The pleasure was intoxicating, searing through them as they moved in unison, writhing amid pleasures growing hotter and tenser with each passing second, inducing a sense of direct and overwhelmed bliss leaving them all craving more. It didn't matter how clumsy and uncertain their fingers were, didn't matter that they couldn't steady their touches for the life of them. Everyone was ready now to offer up their touch and to prove what they could do, and they didn't let anything hold them back from pressing forward and making the most of everything about this situation, adoring and loving each other until the sensations just became to much to handle.

Pleasure pulsed through their bodies and leaving their bodies so helpless and overwhelmed that thy couldn't deal with, pleasure surging and pulsing through them as the smoldering embrace of this lust was something so powerful and so exciting that they could barely handle it. Sensations surged up through their aching pleasures. Their kisses only grew hazier and more feverish as the pleasure left them completely relentless and hopeless, overwhelmed by the searing bliss and pleasure they were happy to give in to, sensations pulsing through their bodies and leaving them helpless, hot, needy, overwhelmed. Their bodies succumbed happily to the mess and the heat, pleasure overwhelming them with something so primal and sweet that they could barely handle themselves.

Peach had focused too much on Daisy to keep things fair, as she shoved Rosalina down onto the floor and very abruptly, impatiently began to eat her pussy, throwing the feverish swell of excitement and want that held tight onto her. Her tongue pushed feverishly against the waiting and sweet pussy she was happy to dive into, showing something chaotic and hot through the aggressive pulse of something throbbing and exciting, something driven by surrender under the pulse of utter need. The pleasure, the heat, the want was something so powerful here, but she wanted to show happily off to the idea of raw pleasure, indulgence, completely succumbing.

It wasn't just Daisy that peach wanted to adore. She showed off as much here with all the needy eating and licking, all the pressure driving on harder and hotter, need overwhelming everyone involved. Rosalina moaned, "You're so good at this," as she twisted under the sudden oral attention, startled by the pressure of Daisy diving in to kiss her so needily, groping her breasts while Peach did the hard work of licking her out. Rosalina was under so much pressure without even really knowing how to handle it, but she welcomed the attention for all she could get from it, writhing in bliss and heat under the mess of licking and sucking that let her feel what the twofold attentions they had given to Daisy felt like, now on the happily receiving end of all of it.

"We're happy to help," Daisy purred, delighting in how Rosalina squirmed on the floor under their attentions and their lusts. There was nothing to do in the face of such melting excitement but to press on and make the most of it, bringing as much pleasure down upon Rosalina as they could in a selfless show of focused adoration and attention. This was the show of their love that they were happy to give, spreading affection about as the princess lay stripped and on the floor, losing track of everything for the sake of letting something powerful and incredible take hold of them, embracing their appetites and their needs as something so potent and firm and beautiful that they could barely contain themselves here. It was ecstasy in its purest and most fundamental form, a way to embrace their most chaotic hungers.

Spiraling out of focus and into the throbbing haze of pure indulgence, the molten bliss surging up through Rosalina was incredible, something able to pierce through the haze of her lusts with concise and exciting lust, sending her thrashing about in bliss and want under the ensuing mess. She lost herself completely to this heat, moaning and twisting, letting their names linger on her lisp as she gave up to all of it and accepted that the only thing for her to do was accept her appetites and make the most out of them, to savour the moment as quickly as she could before dragging Daisy up from her breast and whispering into her ear, "It's Peach's turn now, don't you think?"

Princess Peach had no way to be ready for what happened as her legs were spread apart, Daisy and Rosalina both shoving their lips forward and getting to work eating out Peach's peach with all the vigor and intensity that she'd shown Rosalina. Their tongues met in messy kisses against her mound, licking along her sweet pussy lips and lapping up along her clit in a relentless push forward, a shove into raw indulgence and desire driven to show that they were happy to pay it back and give her what she wanted; she had sat not quite on the sidelines but certainly idly by without being the center of attention, and now it was her turn to have to be in the middle, to have her gorgeous friends fawning over her pretty pussy with adoring licks and kisses, with fingers caressing and even penetrating her in pursuit of something loving and intense.

All while Peach writhed, loving her turn now as the focus of the others, even if she hadn't asked for it and would have happily stepped aside to let them have their moments to shine. The pleasure was simply too good to resist as they sank down deep into the thrill of eating her out together, of sharing her pussy and letting Peach sink down into the throes of being loved by their adoring tongues, showing so much pleasure and so much excitement that she could hardly contain herself, twisting needier, hotter, aching under the relentless pulse as everything just became so good and so intense that she could hardly bear it.

"I love your tongues!" Peach moaned, biting her lip as her fingers lost themselves in entangling through Rosalina and Daisy's hair, begging them for more with each urgent step, desperately seeking more, refusing to stop, unable to slow down now. The pleasure was maddening and the feeling of utter bliss that came from having her pussy almost worshiped by these beautiful royals drove Peach deeper and harder, pressing down against her hard as she gave in more and more, lost to the sensations threatening to unravel her, and she couldn't think of anything she wanted more than to feel these sensations completely undo her self-control and her composure.

When she came, it was molten, it was incredible, and Peach whined in utter bliss, howling amid the swell of something so desperate and needy that she cried out, "I need both of you at once!" as her head rolled back, spine arching from the pleasure of this needy mess, and she had to keep from tugging in her pleas to get them upon her even more firmly, lost to the dizzy heights of raw need surging through her now. Peach was a mess, but so was Daisy, so was Rosalina. There was no composure here, no control, and there didn't have to be. Not as Peach lay wriggling on the floor and the royals who had just finished eating her out moved on to an even more drastic step.

Rosalina and Daisy moved to grab a leg each and pull them apart, shifting their lower bodies and settling down against them, nestling themselves in deep until their perky butts were flush together and even squished down, until they felt the bases of their slits pressed up against Peach's clit. There was no way to scissor three ways that was going to work out and get their clits rubbing together, but they could offer her something as they began to grind up against Peach's soft thighs with one single-minded goal: complete indulgence.

"You're amazing!" Peach yelled, twisting and aching as she felt the grinding. Daisy and Rosalina worked to rub themselves up against Peach's inner thighs, while in turn grinding up against Peach's clit and providing her with a swell of overwhelming feedback and indulgence, driven to satisfy and to adore with a firmness driven by pure, sloppy delight. The drunken thrill of abandoning all shame and inhibition had reached a point of escalation where the women were now grinding up against one another completely naked and with smoldering vigor, moans spiraling off in all directions amid the swell of something so shameless and so intense that they could hardly keep themselves straight now.

Peach could only do so much to meet the grinding and heaving as all of this spiraling, hated pleasure got away from her. Rocking back and forth in needy bursts of ecstasy and heat, the pleasure she felt was unlike anything she had ever felt before, a mindblowing rush of need and bliss leaving her dizzy as she threw herself into the mess upon her, lost to senseless indulgence and a chance to succumb to her own unraveling heat. This was too much for Peach, and she knew she was bound for an absolutely mind-blowing orgasm, but with the moans from the others spinning off in gasping ecstasy it was clear she wasn't the only one; the pleasure fast approached with overwhelming vigor and the relentless pulse of something so primal and so intense that she could barely help herself, and she knew what was soon to bring them all together in searing bliss.

Rosalina, Peach, and Daisy all moaned together in gasping, relentless bliss, their sensitive clits grinding against soft skin, bombarded by sensations and burning needs hot enough to send them all crashing over the edge of their needy peaks, throwing all caution to the wind with howling relief and need, moans raging needier, hotter, overwhelmed by this hunger and the pulsating desire of their pounding orgasms. They came together, left with sticky nectar coating Peach's legs and everyone's pelvises, a huge mess made of everything about them as they finally reached a moment of relaxation, if only through tipsy exhaustion and a need to slow everything down drastically.

Everything came to a halt, breaths rapid and needy as they lay spread out in frustration and bliss. With desperate, gasping breaths they clung to one another, the overwhelming waves of tired listlessness lingering upon them. There was no way they were letting go now, no way they were about to pull away, as whatever alcohol-fueled insanity they had tapped into was surely worth sticking out and keeping up for a little while longer. They just had to figure out how to disentangle themselves from each other and find a bed they could settle down into, pass out, and maybe get right back to the fun with once they had all sobered up.


End file.
